


A Special Bond

by Ghostlyeevee23



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott, Beacon Hills Trainer's School, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Pokemon Adventure, Single Cora Hale, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, additional tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyeevee23/pseuds/Ghostlyeevee23
Summary: In a world where magical creatures called pokemon worked along side with humans, Stiles Stilinski a 16 year old beginner trainer starts his adventure feeling many different emotions. Can Stiles work through his troubles of his mother's passing, his crumbling friendship with Scott, pining over Dragon Expert Derek and will the evil plans of Team Silver effect the lives of Stiles and his friends





	A Special Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know I said I was going to upload more chapters on my Supegirl and Teen Wolf Story but I will be putting that story on hold for a minute as I want to start something new and different. I wrote this at 1 am so sorry if there is typos, grammer mistakes or plotholes I will try to make the rest the best I can. 
> 
> I've always wanted to do a Teen Wolf / Pokemon story and I will hopefully continue this work.

A Special Bond 

Chapter One 

 

It was early morning in the small town of Beacon Hills. The slowly awakening town was wrapped in the lustrous green trees of the Beacon Preserve. 

One Beacon Hills Police Department Squad Car drove down Beacon’s main street. Passing flower shops, Poke-Marts, and clothes stores, 16 year old Stiles Stilinski stared blankly at the passing stores. His dark honey brown eyes were dried and irritated, deep black marks sat under his eyes, it looked like the boy hadn’t slept in weeks. 

Stiles awoke from his sleepy day dream and yawned loudly. His father the current Sheriff of Beacon Hills galanced worriedly at his son. Noah knew that Stiles hadn’t slept properly since his trainer’s test. Stiles had took the test after his 15th birthday. 

“Son, why don’t you try to catch some sleep before we arrive at the school” Noah suggested to his son. Stiles yawned again and muttered a bunch of sleep filled nonsense. His dreams were littered with different ways the day could go. 

Years ago the PDA, Pokemon Distribution Agency, had stopped the old method of letting the trainer pick between three different pokemon. The Pokemon Distribution Agency had introduced a new method where when the trainer became of age they would have to take a test and the data collected from the test would determine what Pokemon would suit them best. 

The test asked the soon to be trainer many of questions like ‘Would you use your Pokemon to your own advantage’ and ‘Would you protect your Pokemon at any cost.’  
Stiles had heard rumors that some trainers were given Pokemon like Wurmple, Weedle even Magikarps. Stiles knew that there was nothing wrong with getting any of the weaker Pokemon he just wanted to have the evidence that he was better than that.   
What felt like seconds later Stiles was shaken awake by his father. 

“ Wake up Stiles, time to go we’re at the school, time to get your first Pokemon!” The Sheriff had a big, wide smile on his face that was radiating happiness. Stiles didn’t feel any of the happiness that he knew he should feel, the only feeling he had was dread. 

“What!!” Stiles screamed, he wasn’t ready to care for another living being, he could hardly care for himself sometimes. He was always getting into trouble and causing mischief. Stiles shot up fully awake. It was time, he was getting a Pokemon that would start his journey. 

Stepping out of the squad car, Stiles spotted 6 other teens standing in the car park. They were all stood by the doors, they were apparently waiting for him.  
Scott McCall was Stiles’ old best friend. The two had fallen out of the past summer because Stiles felt that Scott had ignored him the entire summer and instead hung out with his new girlfriend Allison Argent. The two friends had met at Scott’s workplace. Scott worked at the local Pokemon vet alongside Doctor Deaton. Deaton was also the person giving all the teens first pokemon.   
Scott stood at 5ft 9, curly brown mop hair was dangling over his eyes, his muscles were slowly coming through, seems lifting all the Pokemon food and equipment paid off. 

Allison Argent was stood next Scott. Her long brown locks flowed down her back and her fringe sat over her forehead. Allison and her parents Chris and Victoria had moved to Beacon in the spring from San Francisco. Allison was a lovely girl but Stiles had a small level of hate towards her for stealing his best friend. 

Behind the two was Melissa McCall, Scott’s mom and Stiles second mom. Melissa was a close friend of the Stilinski and was there every step when Stiles mom Claudia had been in hospital after a serious car crash. Claudia died hours later her injuries had been too severe. Stiles was 1o when Claudia died. Claudia’s death had hit Stiles massively which was expected, Stiles had been diagnosed with anxiety and depression when he was 11, his father had spiralled and turned to alcohol, Stiles had been forgotten grieve had taken over the older Stilinski. Melissa was the one who stormed into the Stilinski and slapped the Sheriff and shouted at him to sort himself out for him and his son. Stiles had been staying at the McCall’s for an entire week and the Sheriff hadn’t even noticed. 

After Stiles and Scott had fallen out, Stiles felt like he had lost his mom all over again. 

Across from Allison was Lydia Martin current queen bee of Beacon Hills. Lydia had been the centre of Stiles world for the past ten years during pre school. He was obsessed with her Strawberry blonde hair, her beauty and her confidence. Stiles was the only person in Beacon that saw that Lydia hid her intelligence from everyone including her boyfriend and Stiles’ number one enemy Jackson Whittemore. Stiles’ obsession with Lydia died when he came to the realization that Stiles preferred the same sex.

Jackson had been the bane of Stiles existence. The teen had made it his personal mission to make Stiles’ life more of a misery. Jackson pushed Stiles to the floor any chance he could get, he shouted abuse at Stiles in the classroom and took the mickey out of Stiles mental health. Jackson had no idea on his effect on Stiles and the anger that was bubbling inside him. Next to Jackson was his best friends Danny Mahealani. Danny was one of the few openly gay kids in Beacon. Danny was also the kindest person Stiles had ever met, it still made Stiles question why Danny was friends with Jackson but someone had to see something in the ego boosted jock. Lydia, Jackson and Danny were all stood with their parents, they all had bright smiles on their faces, they were proud of the kids.

Finally stood further away from the group was Cora Hale. The Hale family were one of the most famous trainer families in the country. The Hale family trained many different kind of Pokemon, Talia Hale was also the Beacon Hills Trainer’s School Principal. Cora was the youngest of three. Derek and Laura Hale also attended the School, Derek was a sophomore and Laura was a senior. 

It was know that Cora had anger management problems and was famous around Beacon for her arguments and fights with anyone who wronged her in any way. Stiles knew that Cora wanted to branch away from the Hale popularity and fame and wanted to make a name for herself.

After locking the car, the Sheriff and Stiles walked towards the waiting group, the feeling of dread grew inside Stiles. Soon the two were stood with the group. 

“Mel” The Sheriff greeted the nurse. Melissa gave her own small smile. Their own friendship had been on the rocks as their kids continued to dislike one another.

“Finally” Lydia spoke up. “We’ve been waiting for half an hour, we’re going to be late in a minute.” Lydia’s fake snobby attitude was on full effect. The strawberry blonde turned around a strutted up the stairs and into the school, everyone followed behind. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ASB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon everyone was sat in one of the classroom waiting for Doctor Deaton and Principal Hale to arrive. All the parents were sat behind their kids, they were all excited for the kids.

Minutes later Deaton and Talia Hale walked into the classroom. Deaton had a briefcase in his hand. Deaton placed the briefcase on the front desk. Deaton placed 6 Pokedexes but only 5 Pokeball. Deaton turned and faced the group.

“Morning all, I’m glad to be here to give you all your very first Pokemon. When given your pokemon you will all officially be Pokemon Trainers and will begin your education here at the Trainer’s School, Principal Hale will give you all your timetable.” Deaton waved his hand towards Talia’s direction when he called her name. 

“As you all know all students that take the test will be split into groups of six. These groups will be your tutor groups for the rest of your study here at the school. There is a reason you were all sorted into this particular group, you all showed extremely high levels in your results. You all scored high on your Pokemon Healthcare, Pokemon Studies, Trainer laws and Trainer welfare, because of these all your Pokemon were a little difficult to order.” The group all smiled at each other expect for Stiles he wanted to meet his Pokemon partner.

“Now when I call your name, come up to the desk and you will be given your Pokemon along with your own Pokedex as well as your timetables.” Deaton finished his speech a reached for the list of names. 

“Scott McCall”   
Scott jumped up from his seat, he was full of energy. Scott approached the front desk and Deaton handed him a Pokeball, Pokedex and Talia handed him his timetable. Scott cupped the Pokeball and gently tossed it up into the air. 

The Pokeball snapped out and a blue light flowed out and landed onto the desk. When the light disappeared and a Pikachu was left standing in front of him. Pikachu stared up at it’s new trainer. Scott released a small squeal of excitement and reached out to the Pikachu. Slowly Pikachu sniffed Scott’s hand and licked his fingers, it released its own squeal of excitement. 

“Congrats Scott, Pikachu is yours to care for, treat it well.” Deaton spoke.

“Thank you Doc, I will.” Scott’s Pikachu jumped up onto Scott’s shoulder and Scott walked back to his girlfriend and mother.

Next was Lydia. She was given her Pokeball, Pokedex and Timetable. When Lydia released her pokemon, a Growlithe barked up at her. Stiles saw her little smile on her face. Lydia scooped up the Growlithe and went back to her chair. 

Allison’s Pokemon was a Riolu which was fitting for her. Allison trained in multiple arts of karate and ninjutsu. 

Cora was given a Sneasel, Stiles was impressed Sneasels was hard to train as they were sassy and cold which was fitting for an ice type Pokemon. Cora had a tough time on her hands. 

Danny was next and received a Abra. Abra’s were also hard to train as they mostly appeared to trainers was a strong mindset and good character. 

Finally claiming the last Pokeball was Jackson. Wearing a smug smile on his face Jackson walked up to Deaton and accepted his Pokemon which happened to be a Charmander which didn’t help make Stiles fill any better, of course Jackass would get a cool Pokemon. 

“Now Stiles we haven’t forgotten you. Your pokemon was the rarest out of everyone's here because you scored the highest in the class.” Everyone stared at Stiles in shocked and Stiles couldn’t blame them even he was surprised. 

“Now I was expecting the delivery 5 minutes ago but looks like we will have to wait. Everyone else why don’t your get more acquainted with your Pokemon.” 

As everyone else played with their new partners, Stiles sat with his father thinking what Pokemon could they have possibly gotten him. Excattly 5 minutes later a knock was heard at the classroom door. Talia reached out and opened the door. Talia stepped out of the way as Stiles new crush Derek Hale walked in with a capsule in his hands.

“Ah Mr Hale, you finally arrived.” Deaton commentted with a smile. Derek sent his own smile back, it was clear the two were friends. 

“Sorry doc, it was acting all strange seemed to be nervous all morning.” Derek’s deep voice echoed throughout the class. 

Derek was 6ft tall, short black hair stood on top of his head. His sharp jawline shaped his face and his eyes were a mixture of gold, blue and green which Stiles got lost in many times. Derek glanced at Stiles and gave him a small smile. Stiles blushed heavily and looked down smiling to himself. 

“Thats ok Derek, better late than never” Deaton took the capsule from Derek and walked over to Stiles placing the capsule on his desk. 

“When you want to Mr Stilinski, open the capsule and meet your Pokemon.”

Nervously Stiles opened the capsule revealed a strange looking Pokeball. It was a pale blue with a golden dragon icon on the front. Stiles reached out and picked up the Pokeball. 

Stiles gingerly tossed the Pokeball into the air and a small blue dragon appeared in front of him. 

“Ba, Bagon.” The pokemon called out as it stared at Stiles. Stiles stared back at the pokemon in surprise, Deaton had given him a Bagon they were so rare and difficult to train. Deaton must believe in him so he should too. 

“Now I will let you all have some more time before I hand you over to Principal Hale for your Battle display.” Deaton walked out of the classroom with Talia. Derek and Laura walked over to their sister to met her pokemon. All the teen trainers smiled in glee and continued to play with their new partners. 

Stiles carefully stroked Bagon’s head. Stiles was frighten to hurt the little dragon. Noah leaned forwards and smiled over Stiles shoulder at the small pokemon. Stiles smiled at his father, he knew he shouldn't have panicked about the results. 

“Hey why don’t you give him a nickname?” Noah suggest. 

“Wonderful idea” Melissa agreed. Everyone else agreed that it was a good idea and began to think of a good nickname for they partners. 

“Got it!” Lydia announced. “Prada, I’ll call your Prada.” Growlithe barked at Lydia again and licked her nose, Lydia giggled at the ticklish feeling on her nose.   
Jackson called his Charmander Vesuvius which Stiles sarcastically commented on. Jackson admitted that he got the name from a Doctor Who episode when the Doctor and Donna where in Pompeii. Stiles laughed loud, the jock was a closet geek. 

Danny called his Abra Vision after the character from Marvel and Abra’s psychic powers, Cora named her Sneasel Hailstorm, Allison’s Riolu Aura, Scott’s Pikachu spark and Stiles named Bagon Typhon after the Greek Dragon Typhon. 

10 minutes later Deaton and Talia walked back in and Talia approached the entire group. 

“Morning everyone, as you know my name is Talia Hale and i’m your new principal. Now as you all have your first pokemon classes her at BHTS will start on next monday which will give you this weekend to get familiar with your pokemon. Now before you go I have organised a practise battle for you all to see how studying at BHTS we will help you be the best trainer you want to be.” Talia finished her speech and guided everyone out of the classroom and through the corridor towards one of the school battlefields.


End file.
